Humpty Dumpty Had A Great Fall
by Teardrop97
Summary: Lag and Niche are both 16 and living in their own house. An accident occurred when Lag and Niche were on a mission, but what happened? When Lag and Sylvette start dating, Niche becomes sad and has no idea why. Will Lag catch Niche when she falls?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Letter Bee**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

It was late in the evening, but it wouldn't seem like that as the sky never changed color. The streets of Yuusari were deserted at this time of day, everyone enjoying their dinners with their families. There were some though who are either returning or leaving the town for the delivery of letters. Two people in particular are part of that letter delivery group, and they have just returned. The two consisted of one blond haired, blue eyed girl, and a silver haired, crimson eyed boy. They were walking along, ready to just lay down and relax after a tiring delivery.

"Ugh, that took a lot longer than I expected. There were also a lot of gaichuu." the silver haired boy known as Lag said, trying to rub the soreness out of his shoulder.

"Is Lag hurt anywhere? Did Niche protect Lag?" the girl of the pair, Niche, looked at Lag with worry as she said this.

"No Niche I'm not hurt, and yes you did a good job protecting me." Lag yawned just then, growing more tired than he already was. "Now let's go home because it's getting late."

A huge growl was heard just then and Lag turned his attention to the girl beside him. "And you also seem to be hungry."

Niche made her trademark face while it turned red at the same time. Lag started laughing when Niche turned around and gave him a death glare, effectively shutting him up. Another growl was heard, but this time it was Niche the one to tease her partner.

"Lag must be hungry too." It was Lag's turn to blush.

"How about we share Steak. He will taste good after we cook him." Niche suggested.

"No Niche! You mustn't eat Steak!"

After convincing Niche that Steak was their friend and they shouldn't eat him, Lag and Niche started their way home. They were both 16 now and Lag saved up enough money to get his own place. When Lag told Sylvette this, she started crying which led to Lag crying. Sylvette finally let Lag and Niche go when Lag told her they would visit often. He kept his promise to her but when he turned 15, he constantly forgot because of all the work he had to do. Thinking of Sylvette made him feel a little sad that he hasn't visited her in almost a year.

Niche caused him to snap back to reality when she asked, "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Huh. Oh um tomorrow is our day off."

Niche remembered Lag telling her this one time and explaining that she could sleep in. She also remembered he didn't sleep in with her that day even though he said he would. Thinking of this made her get a little angry because they never got to do so together after that day.

"We're home Niche." Lag called to the blonde, seeing she was lost in her own little world as usual. Niche looked up at Lag to see him smile at her which made her blush the second time that day. She stormed past the door leaving a very confused Lag behind.

_Did I do something? _he thought to himself as he walked through his doorway, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow am I full." Lag patted his stomach after cleaning up the dishes.<p>

Lag had learned how to cook a few meals after living off of take out for a few years. It's not that he didn't like the food from the restaurants, it's just that Sylvette threatened them to either learn to make food or she would have to keep sending over her soup. After hearing the other choice he told her he would rather choose the first option than eating her barf-soup. He kept the last part to himself because he didn't want to get her angry with him.

"Come on Niche, let's go to bed." Lag said, knowing she was just as exhausted as he was. Niche ran up to Lag after he started walking to his room.

"Goodnight Niche, Steak." the crimson eyed boy called to the two.

"Night' Lag!" Niche replied.

"Nii nii!"

They went into their own rooms to get ready for bed. When they first got the house Niche thought they both were still going to share a room. It took a _very _long time to convince Niche to sleep in her own room. Lag told her the only thing separating them was a wall so it would still be like sleeping in the same room. She finally gave in, although reluctantly.

_Today was a day for memories wasn't it_. Lag couldn't help but notice all the things he was remembering. He soon fell asleep after that final thought, falling into the land of dreams or more precisely, memories.

* * *

><p>Lag awoke with a start, sweat covering most of his body. His white hair was sticking to him and his shirt clung tightly to his chest.<p>

_It was in the past though I can't help blame myself._

Almost every night now Lag has been having the same nightmare of something that happened not too long ago. It changed him and Niche in many ways, haunting him almost all the time. Shaking those thoughts out of his head Lag got out of bed to start to make breakfast when he stopped in front of Niche's bedroom door. The nightmare was still lingering in his mind so he decided to have a quick peek inside to make sure she was fine. He opened the door slowly, hoping the slight squeak from the old hinges didn't disturb the blonde. When he looked in he smiled. Niche was tangled in the covers with Steak sleeping on her pillow. One leg was dangling off the edge of the bed. Her left arm was draped across her forehead while the other was on top of Steak. What made him smile even more was when he saw Niche wearing his old baggy underwear. He was glad she still wore them showing whoever saw it they still had a tight bond.

When he looked up further he instantly blushed. She was wearing a tank top that looked a little too small on her. He blushed even more after he realized he was staring at her chest which was bigger than he remembered. He never realized how much she has grown over the years but now that he is actually looking her over, he thinks she is, she is… she is what? He thought she was cute in a friendly childish way when they were younger because of how she acted, but now? Before his thoughts could go any further he shook them out of his mind and gently closed the door. He walked down the hallway to finally start making breakfast because he knew Niche would wake up soon, hungry.

* * *

><p>Niche woke up to the smell of something delicious. She got up to try and find her usual clothes but remembered it was her day off. She then tried to find a tee shirt to put over her tank top but forgot her shirts were in the wash after Lag found a bunch of dirty clothes all over her room and told her to wash them. She was never the cleanest person out there but at least she wasn't a complete slob. She decided to head out as is when she heard Steak cry out behind her. She stopped and waited to feel the weight of Steak on top of her head. When she did she then started her walk to the kitchen to eat the meal Lag made for them.<p>

Lag heard footsteps behind him which meant Niche was awake.

"Good morning Niche." he said, not needing to turn to know she was there.

"Morning, Lag."

When Lag did turn around he almost dropped the plates in his hands. Niche was wearing the tank top and nothing over top.

"Is something wrong Lag? Is Lag hurt? Niche will lick it to make it better." Niche walked closer to him, serious about what she said.

"N-no, I'm not hurt Niche." Lag stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

Lag handed Niche her plate and stuck a bowl next to her for Steak. He then sat in his usual seat across from Niche. He tried hard not to look at Niche for fear of blushing even more then he already was. Relief washed over him when Niche decided to talk.

"Lag, are we going anywhere today?" she asked.

Lag still got surprised when Niche said sentences normally, and not in the third person. It showed she was growing up and learning, and it made him happy that she was doing so without problems. He remembered how she was only a few years ago, after that terrible accident. He decided this train of thought was causing his mood to go down, so he shook them away and answered Niche.

"Yes. We are going over to Sylvette's house. We haven't seen her in almost a year."

_I wonder how she is. Has she changed?_ The thought made Lag blush because if Niche has… grown, surely Sylvette has.

"Lag, are you sure you're OK? Are you running a fever? Niche will lick it and make it better!" Niche stood up, ready to go to Lag's side.

"Huh. N-no, I'm fine! You can sit back down Niche!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I was checking my old stories out and I noticed that people still actually read this, and that made me extremely happy. I thought of how my writing skills back then weren't quite like they are now, which isn't much, but I thought to edit this story so those who do read it can enjoy it better. It's not like a serious edit, but just some improvements. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The chapters will be a mix of first person to third person. Sorry if it is confusing.

The trip to Sylvette's house lasted 30 minutes. When we finally got there I was out of breath because Niche kept hopping from rooftop to rooftop and I tried to keep up with her from the ground. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door finally opened and Sylvette had a smile on her face.

"Lag! Niche! How are you! I haven't seen you for a while! And why isn't that?"

Sylvette started getting angry as she asked that last part.

"Sorry Sylvette. It's just that we were really busy."

"Oh ok! Well come in."

Me and Niche entered her house and followed Sylvette to the kitchen.

"Oh no! I don't have enough soup for you guys. If you called I could've prepared."

"That's alright. We already ate lunch before we came here." I was smart enough to not forget her horrible tasting soup so I made sure me and Niche ate before we left the house.

"Ok." Sylvette had a small sad look on her face which instantly made me feel bad. She knew we didn't really like her soup but that didn't stop her from making it.

That sad look on her face made me blush a little from my earlier thoughts. As I suspected she had grown like Niche. She was good looking before but now that she is 16, she was beautiful.

"Why is Lag looking at Sylvette that way?"

Niche's comment made my whole face heat up and I quickly looked away.

"Why don't we go in the living room and talk?" I was glad Sylvette said something before Niche questioned me further.

"Sure." We all walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Niche sat down next to me. Sylvette sat across from us in her wheel chair.

"So how was the past year?" Sylvette asked.

After telling her how our lives were and she told us hers, Steak ran from Niche's head so Niche decided to run after him. Sylvette suddenly came closer to me which made me blush.

"So how is Niche? You know after what happened?" Sylvette asked.

When she asked me that, I instantly became serious.

"She has been doing fine…"

"But…"

I smiled a bitter smile.

"But she still has no memory of it and no memory of things she did and/or learnt."

Sylvette became sad. It was evident in her eyes and how she slouched a little in her wheel chair.

"She'll be alright. I will help her to do and learn those things again."

"I'll help in any way I can!" Sylvette had a new look of determination.

It made me smile a little. I remember how Sylvette helped when Niche was unconscious. She always brought something over or tried to make me smile. Her efforts paid off but it took a while.

Niche came back and we both stopped talking. She looked at us with confusion and I just gave her a reassuring smile. She just shrugged it off and I relaxed. If she asked what was wrong I would have trouble explaining to her because she always seems to know when I'm lying.

I got up from the couch and headed toward the hallway. "Thank you for having us over Sylvette. I think we'll be leaving now."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"No! Uh… what I mean to say is…"

"Lag and Niche have to get up early tomorrow for a delivery!"

I was glad Niche came up with an excuse or I would have said something that would have made Sylvette mad.

"Ok! Bye!"

Niche and I waved good-bye as we walked down the street.

"Thanks Niche, you saved my butt."

"No problem! Niche is Lag's dingo so I help him out."

I smiled at Niche as she skipped ahead.

_I'm glad she's my dingo._

When we got home the phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"…"

"Sure. Where would you like to meet?"

"…"

"That sounds fine. See you tomorrow then."

While Lag was talking on the phone, I was hiding in the hallway to see who he was talking to. When he hung up I sprang out in front of him which made him jump.

"Niche!"

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"I'm going to see Sylvette tomorrow. You are staying here."

"Humph."

I turned around to go to my room but stopped to give Lag a quick death glare.

I sweat dropped. Niche and her glares scared me, along with the fact that her hair turns to deadly blades, and she has a short temper.

After watching her go back to her room I decided to stay in the living room and watch TV. When some time passed, I looked at the clock and saw it was time to make dinner. When I got started on that, I didn't notice a small blonde haired girl come behind me. I was so focused in my work that when she came right next to me and said, "What cha doin?" I jumped five feet in the air.

"Niche! Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Niche looked up at me and I blushed. I turned away because I didn't want her to see and I had to keep making dinner.

"Niche just wants to help Lag make dinner."

"Okay Niche, you can help start cutting the vegetables."

When we finished making dinner, I helped Lag set the table. After that was done we sat down and started eating.

"Lag."

"Hmm."

"How are you seeing Sylvette when we have to deliver a letter?"

"I'm going to see her when we come back from the delivery."

"Where is Lag going to see Sylvette?"

"A café."

"Oh." I was a little disappointed because I would be left home alone.

I thought Lag noticed my look of disappointment, but he didn't which made me feel a mix of more sadness and some relief.

After we were finished dinner we both headed off to bed. I was exhausted but when I fell on my bed I didn't fall asleep. My mind was reeling of thoughts about tomorrow. What Sylvette said to me on the phone surprised me. She said to me, "It's a date". I was excited because it would be my first date. My excitement turned. I did feel bad for leaving Niche home alone.

_Maybe I'll ask Zazie or Connor to come over and watch her._

It's not that Lag didn't trust Niche to be by herself. It was more like he was scared he would come home to a destroyed house because Niche got mad at the TV. Lag smiled at that and thought it was time to fall asleep. He had to get up early tomorrow to deliver a letter, and then come back home to go on his date with Sylvette.

I didn't have anything to do and I made this chapter while making chapter one so it came out way faster than I thought. I know this is supposed to be about Lag and Niche but of course it will, later on. If you got questions ask em'.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Narrative)**

"We have to hurry Niche. I don't want to be late."

Lag and Niche were running home so Lag could get ready and not be late to his date with Sylvette. When they burst inside the room, Lag automatically started to take off his letter bee uniform. Niche just stood there trying to catch her breath. She ran faster than ever before. Steak was still frozen with his hair sticking out all over the place.

When Lag came out he ran past Niche and was halfway out the door when Niche asked, "What about my dinner?"

"Niche, you think you could make it yourself. Didn't Sylvette teach you how to cook a few dishes?"

"Humph, fine."

"Thank you. I'll be back by 10:00. Zazie and Connor will be over in a few minutes. Behave yourself please." Lag ran out the door after saying that.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I just sat there, staring at the door. I didn't know what would happen. Would Lag open that door and ask me to come along. I was feeling lonely and afraid. The memory of being alone in the train station. In the niche. I was afraid that Lag would never come back. But I had to believe he would because we have been together for all these years. He wouldn't leave me. If he did, my life would be practically over. I would live in the darkness of despair. I never want to feel like that again. Lag helped me, he was my shining light. The light I strive to keep by my side every day, no matter what.

"Hey Niche." Zazie says as he just walks through the door.

"Don't you know how to knock." I ask him.

Before he could reply, Connor knocks on the door frame before coming in and greeting me.

"So what's for dinner?" of course Connor asks for food.

'I didn't make it yet." I reply.

"Someone seems a little pissed." Zazie says as he plops down on my couch and turns on my TV.

"Don't you have any manners?" I didn't mean to sound so mean but it just came out.

Connor and Zazie look at me with raised eyebrows. i bow my head to show I'm sorry and because I don't want to look at their faces.

"What's wrong Niche? Is it because Lag is on a date with Sylvette?" Connor asks gently.

"Jealous?" Zazie will mock me if I don't do anything.

I turned around, said, "Eat whatever you want.", and walked to my room. I decided it was best to stay in here for some time.

_I'll come out when I'm hungry._

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

When I got to the café, I had to stop and take a breath. I looked around and saw Sylvette sitting at a table near the window. There were some trees hiding her face so it was hard to find her. I walked over to her and sat down smiling.

"Hi Sylvette."

"Hello Lag. For a second there I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Sorry. I had to deliver a letter to someplace far and then ran into some gaichuu."

"It's alright; I knew you would not show up because you didn't want to. It would be because of your work or if someone was in danger." I just smiled at her and she did the same.

After we finished eating, I went to check my pocket for my money but, but it wasn't there. I got worried and excused myself. I ran into the bathroom and started checking every pocket I had for it. Nothing.

_What am I going to do!_

I then remembered I left it on the coffee table. That is what I get for running out of the house without checking to see if I have everything I need.

_Hopefully Niche will notice and come give it to me._

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I finally came out of my room because the growling of mine and Steak stomachs. I was walking past the living room when something green caught my attention. There were bills scattered all over the coffee table. One was being used as a coaster; another one was part of the salad on Zazie's plate. The last bill was about to be used as a napkin by Connor. I quickly snatched the money and headed toward the door.

"Niche! Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"Out!" Was all I said as I ran out the house.

"Wait for me! I have to come or Lag'll kill me!" Zazie yelled behind me.

**(Narrative)**

Niche ran from rooftop to rooftop trying to find the café Lag and Sylvette were at. It was hard because people were gathering in the town center. She didn't have time to stop and wonder what was happening. She kept going, not even slowing down for Zazie who was dodging people. After some time she found a café and dropped down on the ground. Some people passing by were a little surprised. Niche looked through the window but couldn't find them.

"Niche…you…need…to…slow down." Zazie said as he ran up to Niche.

Niche completely ignored him and went to find another café.

After checking three more cafés, Niche was starting to get tired. She kept going as she saw another.

_Fifth ones the charm. _Niche told herself.

She looked through the window and instantly spotted Lag and Sylvette. They were laughing and smiling at each other. Niche looked down before gathering up the courage to walk in. When she did, Lag

looked over to her and smiled. She smiled back and started to walk over to where Lag was pointing.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I was happy to see Niche. That either meant she was pissed or she found the money and came here to give it to me. I was desperately hoping she found the money. I excused myself the second time that night and walked over to Niche who was waiting by the bathrooms.

"Lag, you forgot your money. Niche came here to give it to you."

"Thank you Niche. I was worried that you wouldn't have found the money."

"You're lucky I did cause Connor was gonna use it as a napkin and Zazie would've eaten it." Right then Zazie came into the café searching for Niche.

"Well speak of the devil." Niche muttered under her breath.

"Niche, you run too fast. You could've slowed down for me!" Zazie said.

"It's not my fault your too slow. Anyways, here's your money Lag." Niche handed Lag the dollar bills and was about to walk off but Lag stopped her.

"Niche. After I'm done paying for dinner, how about we go home together."

Niche looked up with a smile on her face. "Sure."

"Oh Zazie, you think you could bring Sylvette home?" I asked.

"Fine. Man, you guys are a pain in my ass." Zazie said,

I walked back to my table. "Sorry about that. I left my money at my house and Niche just came to give it to me." I said to Sylvette.

Sylvette giggled and said, "It's alright."

"Zazie is going to take you home while I go home with Niche."

"Okay." Was all Sylvette said.

I paid the waiter and got up. Sylvette walked, er… rolled over to Zazie while I went to Niche. We went towards the direction of my house as Zazie went with Sylvette to hers.

We were walking towards the town center when Niche asked me, "What's happening over there Lag?"

"It's a fireworks show. You want to see?" Niche nodded her head yes.

We walked over just as the fireworks started. There were blues, reds, and all the colors imaginable. I looked to Niche who was staring at the sky with interest. She then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and then looked back at the sky. I was able to relax with her around. She always made me laugh and smile, even when we fight.

**(Narrative)**

If someone were to see Lag and Niche, they would think their ordinary teenagers watching the fireworks. That person was wrong. They were friends, partners. They had a strong bond. Not a fragile one that would break easily. It would take a lot to break their bond. Whoever knew Lag and Nice would know that. It was a good thing they met. It was a good thing Niche was his dingo. Lag could rely on her and she could rely on him. If only they knew what would happen to that bond.

I tried to get this out **before** July 4, but I was lazy. Then when I started typing it, I fell asleep. I slept almost all day. I missed lunch **AND **dinner. That's not right for me! Let me tell you something, I eat a lot but I'm not fat because I have a high/fast metabolism so I'm skinny as my friends say. I guess I'm average weight, though I don't really know.

Anyways… I was also late in getting this chapter out because I couldn't think of what would happen at Sylvette's and Lag's date. It just came to me as I was trying to hurry and get this out before the fireworks started.

I want to thank Bree-Bee233 for the advice on pointing who's P.O.V it is. Oh and tessaleigh too. I didn't realize this but it seemed sudden because the lines wouldn't show up to separate the P.O.V's. I have to try and fix it.

I also realize I have to give chapter names but I can't think of any. Oh well, I'll come up with them as I go on (Hopefully).


	4. Chapter 4

**I kept forgetting to put the standard disclaimer so… I don't own Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee, whatever you call it.**

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

When I got up I had a huge headache. It took a while for me to remember what happened last night, and when it hit me I groaned. Niche and I stayed up most of the night looking at the fireworks. While walking home, she wanted to know all about fireworks. After reaching home and going inside, I found a passed out Connor on my couch. It took some time to wake him up and convince him this wasn't his house. When he did leave, Niche started to complain about dinner. I finally made her something to eat when I realized how tired I was and wanted, no needed to sleep. After she finished eating, we both went to bed.

I looked at the clock and realized it was late in the afternoon. _I guess I'm not going to work today either._

Just then Niche came in. "Are we staying home today, Lag?" Niche asked.

"Yea. There is no point in going now."

"Okay." Niche said, and then just walked out.

I followed her after I sat on my bed for a few minutes staring where she stood in the doorway. I walked into the kitchen to see Niche making breakfast or in this case, Lunch.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see the day you made breakfast, er, lunch." I said.

She just made the face she always made which caused me to laugh.

"Here."

I looked down to see her handing me a plate of eggs and bacon. I accepted the plate and went to the dining table with Niche right behind me. We sat down and ate in silence. I didn't know why but she was acting… different. It seemed she was enjoying herself watching the fireworks yesterday. Maybe I was just imagining it.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

Later on that day, I was watching TV on the couch when the phone rang. I sat there waiting for Lag to pick it up when I remembered he was out buying more food.

I picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hi Niche! It's Sylvette, can I talk to Lag?" Sylvette asked.

"He's not here."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence between them when Niche sighed and asked, "You can leave a message."

When Sylvette heard this, she seemed reluctant to tell her.

She finally said, "I was um… wondering… if Lag would like to go out again."

I was shocked. Sylvette wanted to go out with Lag again. I realized I hadn't said anything for a few minutes and Sylvette was waiting for an answer.

"Sure I'll tell him that when he gets back."

"Oh and tell him to call me back if he does."

"Sure." I mumbled the last part but Sylvette heard it.

"Thank you Niche. Bye." Niche hung up without saying goodbye herself.

She was still shocked, and a little sad. Niche still didn't know a lot about dating besides the fact two people who like each other go out and eat. How many dates do they need to go out? She will ask Zazie because she knew Lag would never leave Niche home alone. I also didn't like the fact of staying home alone, and Zazie just ate our food and watched shows on our television.

_What if Lag didn't have to leave me alone because he didn't know that Sylvette wanted to go back out with him? _I was thinking of some mean things, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want him to go out with Sylvette. I always thought they were just friends. What should I do?

The rest of the day I have been thinking of telling Lag or not. I let out a frustrated sigh just as Lag walked through the front door.

"What's wrong Niche?" Lag asked.

"N-nothing." I quickly replied. Lag just looked at me confused but then just shrugged it off.

"Anything happen while I was gone." Lag just had to ask me right now.

I just looked at the floor still debating whether I should tell him and he goes with Sylvette, or not tell him and he stays here with me.

"Nothing happened today." I looked up with wide eyes. I did not mean to say that but it just came out.

"Ok." Was all Lag said as he walked to the kitchen.

I just walked to my room. I felt like a zombie, staring into space, slowly walking down the hall. If I had some greenish-brown makeup on and had my arms raised, I bet you I could have looked like a zombie. That was my last thought before I closed my door, shutting out the world.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I was making dinner when I noticed Niche wasn't around. She would usually be bothering me and asking if I needed her help. Maybe I was right and there is something wrong.

_I'll ask her after dinner. _

I called Niche then and she came out of her room. We both sat down and starting eating. Actually I started eating; she was playing with her food which I found odd. I looked up and she seemed to be deep in thought. Her eyebrows were knitted together, she looked like she was glaring at the food, and she had a scowl on her face.

"Is something wrong Niche?" I asked her after watching her for several more minutes.

I assumed she didn't hear me because she stayed the way she was. I just sighed and finished up my dinner. It was evident Niche wasn't going to eat so I took her plate along with mine and started to wash them. I heard Niche walk back to her room, dragging her feet along. I looked behind me at her, and I was positive now, something was wrong with her. I was worried, and even Steak was too by the way he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed again and continued washing the dishes. After I was done, I would go to her room and talk to her.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I was still trying to figure out if I should tell him. It was killing me because I was worried he'd be mad at me either way. One, because I didn't want to tell him for my own selfish reasons, and two, I held off on telling him because of my selfish reasons again. I couldn't think any further because there was a knock at my door.

"Niche, can I come in?" It was Lag.

"Y-yea."

Lag opened the door and walked over to me. He sat down across from me on my bed.

"Niche, I have noticed you didn't seem well. Is something wrong?"

I was scared out of my freaking mind. Right then I would have peed my pants because I still didn't know what to tell him.

"Actually, I have something to say." I tried to stay calm and be brave through it all.

"Today, Sylvette called. She wanted to know if you wanted to go out again. I didn't want to tell you but then I felt bad. After holding off on telling you, I held off more because I was scared you'd be mad at me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to go, but then I felt guilty for not telling you. I am so sorry I didn't say anything earlier because of my own selfish reasons."

I kept my eyes on the floor the whole time. When I didn't hear a reply, I looked up to see if he was mad. When I saw his eyes, I instantly knew he was pissed.

Lag is angry at Niche, why? You'll find out in chapter five.

I know my chapters are short, but it's my first fanfic and I can't really seem to think of anything to make it longer.

I wonder if Lag will go out with Sylvette again or start to feel bad for Niche and stay with her. Hmmm… I don't know the answer to that. This stuff just comes to me. I can tell you one thing, this is gonna end with Lag and Niche together.

Got a question for the readers about my next or future chapter. Should I have Steak's P.O.V for one? If I do, I would have to think hard on how Steak would see things. Hmmm… that has got me thinking…

Well I would like opinions on that idea. I would also like to know if there is something wrong, like punctuation or grammatical errors. So… I guess R&R…


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I was pissed. After I heard Niche explain what happened, I turned from worried about her to madder than mad at her. She lied to me and kept something from me. She doesn't want me to see Sylvette just because she doesn't want to be alone? I started to yell at her because I couldn't control my anger right now.

"You know I wouldn't leave you alone even if I went out with Sylvette! You lied to me and then kept the call from me because of your selfishness! Do you care if I'm happy or not? I like Sylvette and want to go out with her! I'm just so angry with you right now."

I didn't know what to do after that. It was hard for me to speak because I didn't know what else to say and I never yelled at Niche like this before. I felt some regret after I looked at Niche, though I was still mad at her.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

After he finished yelling at me, I felt a stinging at the corners of my eyes. I tried so hard not to cry, but I was too hurt at him yelling at me. Tears ran down my face. They wouldn't stop coming so I tried to hide my face by burying it in my pillow. I was so sad and realized what I had done was wrong.

I knew Lag was still standing there so I mustered up as much courage as I could and said, "Get out."

He looked at me confused so I repeated myself except this time with more force in my voice. "Get out."

He looked at me one last time before walking out the door. I suddenly felt like I lost a part of my heart. I didn't know what to do but just stare at the ceiling. I didn't think, just stared, hoping that something good will happen.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I walked out of her room and didn't know what to do from there. I just stood in the living room contemplating what I should do. Before I knew what was happening, I was walking out the door and down the street. I didn't know how long I was walking around, but after what seemed like hours, I found myself in front of Sylvette's house. I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open.

"Hello Lag. I didn't expect for you to be here today. Come in." Sylvette rolled away from the door for me to enter.

I followed her in to the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked over to me with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sylvette asked.

I told her what happened. Every detail, every emotion I felt. Everything. After I finished s=Sylvette just sat there for a second. I could see some anger in her eyes too.

"She had no right to do that!" Sylvette yelled.

"I know that, but…"

"There is not but, she did that on purpose and it wasn't right."

"She had a reason that I didn't want to hear."

"Well it still wasn't right."

"Yea…" I kept my gaze on the floor.

Sylvette left me in the room after that. I sat there, thinking of what I should do. I knew what Niche did was wrong, but I also knew she really did have a good reason for doing it. I was going to find out just what that reason was. I was going to listen to what Niche has to say instead of yelling at her.

I got up off the couch and thanked Sylvette. Then I walked out the door to the direction of my house.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I was still staring at the ceiling. I then heard the front door open and knew Lag was leaving. I got worried because I thought he was leaving me.

_He wouldn't leave me. I'm his dingo. _ I was just trying to relax myself.

I was really starting to freak out but thought it best to fall asleep so I wouldn't do something stupid. I laid there for some time trying to sleep, but I couldn't. After a few hours went by, I heard the front door open.

I heard someone walk down the hallway and stop in front of my door. He took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

"Niche, we need to talk." The person said.

I got off my bed and opened the door. Standing in my door way was Lag. I was relieved he didn't leave, but a little scared of what he might say. I followed him to the couch and sat down. We both avoided each other's eye contact.

After a few minutes Lag looked up at me and said, "Listen Niche…"

Sorry I put this chapter up late. It's just that my week was bad. First my ac broke and I had to clean my whole house by myself while my dad just sat there playing on his Xbox. I was so tired after that day and rested the entire weekend. I completely forgot about this story until I went on Fanfiction.

I also want to say sorry this is a little shorter than the other chapters. I was a little distracted while writing this because my dad got this weird thing for my TV. He got rid of Verizon and got this little box were he doesn't have to pay anything for it. All I have to do is turn on my TV and go to this thing called Huluplus and watch whatever I want. I can even watch old episodes.

I probably have some spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes so tell me if I do.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Tegami Bachi.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

"Listen, Niche…" I started, "What you did was wrong. Really wrong, but I feel bad for yelling at you and wanted to say sorry."

Niche looked up at me surprised. She probably wasn't expecting for me to apologize.

"No, it's alright. I should be the one apologizing because you were right. What I did _was_ wrong. I shouldn't stop you from being with Sylvette and being happy. You had every right to yell at me." Niche bowed her head down after saying that.

"Niche, look up at me." I waited until she did what I said. When Niche finally looked back up at me, I continued on.

"Yes it was wrong, but like I said it was also wrong for me to yell at you like that." I got up off the couch and headed towards my bedroom.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I was watching Lag walk away when he suddenly stopped. He looked back towards me, into my eyes, and said, "I also wanted to let you know that I forgive you, and I'm also happy when I'm with you, not just Sylvette,"

He smiled at me and then walked away. The fear of living in the darkness grew less. I knew the light isn't so far away now, and when I reach it, I'll be happy. I won't be scared any longer because I would be able to see the path in front of me. I won't be walking blindly ahead, never knowing what horrible thing I might face.

When Lag was out of sight, I got up off the couch and went back to my room. When I entered it, Steak looked at me confused. I just smiled at him to let him know everything was alright. Everything was alright. For now.

**(Narrative)**

The rest of the day was like any other day Lag and Niche had off. They sat in their rooms and ate when they were hungry. Nothing unusual happened, well their unusual might be a bit different from yours so…

Well anyways, when the next day came, Lag and Niche were happy to be back to work. They got dressed and headed to the bee hive. When they arrived, Zazie and Connor were there.

Lag and Niche walked up to them and said, "Hello."

Zazie looked to them and said, "Hey."

Connor was too busy stuffing his face with pizza. When he did try and say something it came out like… like how someone who was saying hi with their mouth full.

Aria walked down the stairs and spotted Lag and Niche. She called over to them. They followed her up the stairs and to Largo Lloyd. She opened the door and they walked in.

"Ah, Lag and Niche. Here's your assignment." Lloyd handed the letter over to Lag and went back to work.

Lag and Niche walked out of his office and out of the bee hive. He looked down at the letter to where they would be going.

"Let's get going Niche."

"Ok."

Lag and Niche walked out of town towards their destination, not knowing what kind of trouble is awaiting them.

I'm starting to get mad because the lines to separate each P.O.V won't show up! I probably already said this but it just makes me angry because I don't know how to fix it.

I know my chapters are getting short but I need to have it that way. I try adding stuff in the chapters but It's hard for me to concentrate right now because my head hurts. I get migraines a lot.

I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. Speaking of next chapter I'll tell you something about it. The 'trouble awaiting them' is in that chapter. It will also have something about what happened to Niche. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7: The Letter With No Heart

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

We were in the town looking for the house. It was a little difficult because there were so many people walking around. I was relieved when Niche jumped down from the roof and told me she found the house. When we got there, I was surprised. Right in front of us was a big mansion. There were three paths. One leading to the front door, one going towards the backyard, and the last one would lead you to a garden.

"Hahaha. I never get tired of seeing a person's surprised face when they come here." Someone came up to us and said.

It was a woman. She was old and had light purple eyes and silver hair. She had a white apron over her black dress. You could see she was a maid.

"Hi, my name is Sharon. I work as a maid for my mistress. May I ask who you are?" The old lady said.

"My name is Lag and I am a Letter Bee. This is Niche, my dingo." I said pointing to Niche who was still staring at the garden.

"Oh, I see. Who is the letter addressed too?" Sharon asked.

"Um… Lacy Coldwell." I replied.

"That is my mistress. Come with me." Sharon started walking towards the house and I followed.

When Niche was still standing there looking off to her right, I stopped and called out to her. She looked up at me then back to wherever she was staring at, then came running to us.

"I'll take you to look around after." Sharon said. Niche looked excited for some reason.

The inside of the house looked much bigger than the outside. We couldn't see much because she wanted her mistress, or whatever she called her, to see the letter right away.

We got to the stairs and Niche asked me. "Why are there two stairs?" I just shrugged and kept walking.

Sharon led us through two large doors into a huge bedroom. A girl who looked about 12 or 13 was sitting on a chair staring out the window. She turned her head towards us and I saw she had green eyes. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail and she had her head resting on her hand.

"Mistress, there is a letter for you." Sharon said to the girl.

She didn't even bat an eye as Sharon walked up to her and gave her the letter. The girl Lacy, as the name said on the letter, took the letter and tossed it on top of a table. She turned her head back towards the window without even saying a word.

"Aren't you going to open it? It's from your sister." Sharon asked.

"Burn it." Lacy replied.

"But-"

"I said burn it. I don't need to know what that piece of trash is up to." Lacy spat out the words while still looking out the window.

Sharon sighed and grabbed the letter off the table. She walked over to the door and was about to leave when I said, "Wait."

Sharon stopped and turned towards me with a questioning look in her eyes. I could see Lacy raise an eyebrow at me in the reflection of the window.

"Your sister wrote that letter and put her heart into it. Why won't you at least read it?" I was shocked at what Lacy said.

"Like I said I don't care what she's up to. She could be burning in hell and I wouldn't give an ounce of sympathy." Lacy turned her head towards me.

I didn't notice it when she first looked at us, but her eyes looked…. dead. You could see no emotion in them. I could tell that talking to her wasn't going to do anything so I grabbed my shidanju. I asked Sharon if I could see the letter and she gave it to me.

I threw it up in the air and said, "Resound, Akabari."

A screen appeared and it showed a girl a couple years older than Lacy. She was looking at a picture of a small girl of about five. It was Lacy.

The girl smiled and said, "I wonder how you're doing. Do you still hate me? I know! How about I send you a letter. Maybe I'll let you know where I am. I'd like it if you visited me."

I was hoping maybe Lacy could see how much her sister loved her. The picture changed and there was the letter Lacy's sister wrote.

_Dear Lacy,_

_ Do you miss me? I miss you. I bet I can guess how your feeling after reading this. You'll be so angry. Anyways, I'm going to keep this letter short because I have things to do. You're probably busy too, trying to find me and all. How about I let you in on a little secret? In a couple of days I will be passing through some mountains. It's really cold there and you used to visit it sometimes. I know you are still mad after the whole 'accident' and stuff, so I wanted to see how you've grown. I hope I see you. If I don't then I will be so sad, though I know you __**will **__come because you still want revenge right?_

_ Love your dearest sister,_

_ Stephanie_

There was still some more. It showed Stephanie's face looking down at her completed letter.

"I hope you know that me missing you is a bunch of crap. I want to kill you as much as you want to kill me. Actually, you probably want to kill me more. I am looking forward to seeing if you _could_ kill me even though I know you were always much stronger than me. Hope you won't mind if I cheat a little."

The letter fell to the ground and I just stared at it. I have never seen a letter like that before.

There was a sudden crash and I looked up to see Lacy had punched the window.

"Mistress!" Sharon ran over to Lacy.

"I'm fine. Get some bandages." Lacy said as she pulled her hand from the window.

Sharon ran out of the room mumbling something about hoping there's some more bandages. Lacy walked over to the letter with blood dripping down her arm. She picked it up and stared at it. It was then on fire. Lacy let go of the letter. As it was falling, the blue fire slowly burnt out before it reached the ground. All that was left was a small pile of ash.

"Now you know why I wanted to burn it. There is no heart when she writes something to me. We hate each other, always have, and always will." Lacy said as she sat down on her bed.

She reached out towards a vase full of white roses. She grabbed one and sniffed it. The rose, a snowy white, slowly changed to blood red. Lacy put back the rose in the middle of the vase. I stared at that one rose. That one red rose in the middle of all those white ones.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

We were waiting outside that girl's room. I understood most of what happened, but was still a little confused. Lag was silently standing next to me, staring off into space. I was happy when Sharon came out because she promised she'd show us around outside.

"My mistress needs some fresh air so she'll be coming with us." Sharon said.

I didn't really care as long as I see the garden. Something is there, I just know it. Although I don't know what that something is.

Lacy came out and we all went outside. Sharon showed us the courtyard and the backyard. The backyard had a maze made out of bushes. Steak got lost in it so it took some time for us to find him. When we did find him, he was tangled in some vines. Lag, Sharon, and I laughed at him. That Lacy girl just walked over to Steak and ripped him out. He had thorns all over him.

Sharon then took us to the garden. I was really excited. There were so many flowers. I saw reds, blues, pinks, purples. Every color you could imagine. I then felt something. Something was telling me to go somewhere. It was like someone was pulling me along because I was running through bushes and ducking tree branches. I knew Lag was following me because he called out my name.

I stopped when I saw a small opening. Lag stopped beside me and was gasping for breath. He was about to say something when he too saw the opening. We both stood there wanting to go in, but there was this creepy feeling. Lacy was hiding something in there, but what was it?

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

The opening had a purple lilac bush on both sides. There was a small light coming from it. I heard footsteps behind us.

"I see your dingo found my special spot." Lacy said.

She walked past us and towards the bushes. She plucked a lilac and twirled it between her fingers. Lacy looked as if she was deep in thought.

She sighed and said, "I guess I'll show what's in there."

I followed her and found myself looking at a willow tree with a grave underneath. There were a few lilacs on top of the grave. Lacy walked over to the grave and stared down at it.

"This grave belongs to my mother." Lacy started, "She died in an accident when I was only five."

"What kind of accident?" Niche asked.

"This very house burned down to the ground. It was smaller, but I had enough money so I had the people rebuilding it make it larger."

"How did you have that much money when you were only five?" I asked.

"That is something you don't need to know." Lacy hissed.

"What about your father?" It was Niche again.

"He also died in the fire. I didn't bury him here because there was nothing left of him. I probably wouldn't have put his grave here anyways."

_Lacy doesn't like her family much. _ I thought to myself.

"I'll tell you the whole story because I know you're going to ask more questions."

Niche and I waited patiently for her to tell us what happened. She was right; I had more questions to ask. Like was that the 'accident' Stephanie was talking about?

"That night I was walking home from a friend's house. I got up to the driveway and I saw flames everywhere. People were running around trying to see if anyone was still inside. Someone came out carrying my mom and rushed her to the hospital. I wanted to follow along, but I had to see if my sister or father made it out as well. I ran to the back yard where I found my sister sitting on the edge of a pond. She looked up at me and smiled. I heard her mumbling something. I got closer and heard her say, 'They deserved what I gave them'. I asked her what she meant, and all she told me was, 'Mother and father deserved death. I gave death to them'. I then asked her if she was the one who caused the fire. Then Stephanie said she warmed their hearts by creating a big flame. I thought she snapped. I know I did because I started beating her up right there. She probably would have died if she hadn't had that dagger on her."

"Dagger!" I shouted.

"Yea. She hid a dagger in her boot. She grabbed it and stabbed me in the stomach. I passed out from blood loss and awoke in the hospital. After I knew where I was I asked a doctor what happened to me. He said my father died in the fire and was burnt to a crisp, my sister ran away with some strange lady, and my mom was in that hospital. I went to see my mom, but she was unconscious. After a few days, she woke up. She looked up at me, and told me she loved me. I told her I loved her too. My mom handed me a necklace she was going to give me that night since it was my birthday. After that day, she died."

There was a small breeze just then. Lilac petals drifted around her as the tree branches swayed. Lacy's hair looked as if it was caressing her face. Her once dead eyes where… sad. She looked as if she would cry, but I knew she wouldn't. I saw Lacy fingering something around her neck. It was probably the necklace her mom gave her.

"I swore I would get revenge on my sister that day. I search for her even now. I'm glad you made me see those things in my room. Now I know where my sister will be, and I can accomplish my one goal in life. Even if I don't kill her then, I'll always kill her next time. So, I guess… thank you." Lacy said.

Just then there was a large noise coming from the direction of the town. We ran towards the center of town. What we found was a gaichuu.

I know I said something about the trouble that would be in this chapter, but I just came up with this. It's my longest chapter so far. In the next chapter, I swear I will do what I said in the last chapter. It might take some time because I need to figure out the thing with Niche. I have it all in my head, but I don't want to reveal too much.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Letter Bee

**(Lag's P.O.V) **

People were running around and screaming. The gaichuu was grabbing some of the people and eating their hearts. Niche ran towards it and was freeing everyone from its grasp. Steak was crawling around the gaichuu. When he found what he was looking for, he cried out to me. I aimed to where he was and shot a red needle. The gaichuu blocked it using its wing.

"Mistress! Where are you going?" Sharon yelled out behind me.

I turned around to see Lacy running to the right side of the gaichuu. Everything happened so fast, I could barely comprehend it. Lacy grabbed a child from underneath the gaichuu and ran to the mother that was desperately looking for it. The mother thanked her and ran off. The gaichuu then grabbed Lacy from behind.

Niche ran over to me and said, "All of the townspeople the gaichuu had are free."

"It has Lacy though." I was thinking of how to get rid of the gaichuu, but it was hard because it kept blocking my shots.

I looked back over to where Lacy was. Her memories were showing up everywhere. Her family, her old self, the night her family died, everything. I was trying to shoot the gaichuu, but it was still blocking them.

Niche was cutting at the cocoon like thing Lacy was in, but to no avail.

_This is going to be tough._

**(Lacy's P.O.V)**

It was dark and I was cold. I didn't know where I was. I felt like I was floating, but how? Then, I remembered what just happened. I saved a child and was now getting my heart eaten.

_Wonderful,_ was all I thought.

Suddenly, memories of all that happened to me appeared. A picture of my mom was in front of my face. I smiled at her. How I missed my mother. She was the only one I actually thought of as family. Then a picture of me and my sister was there. I sneered at her. I hated her with all of my guts.

_Looks like I can't kill her now._

Just then I heard voices. I heard Lag and Sharon. Sharon has always been there for me. It's kind of sad how she is always obeying my every order, but at the same time, I know she's happy. Although Lag and i only knew each other for a few hours, he knows more about me than anyone. I don't know how he did it, but he got me to talk about my past. I even showed him my secret spot! Like I said before, I'm glad Lag showed me the letter so I know of my sister's whereabouts.

That's right, my sister. She's still out there, which means I can't die yet. I will kill my sister, and in order to do that, I need to get out of here.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

Sharon was freaking out, running around in circles. She kept mumbling to herself. I tried to calm her down, but I was more focused on Lacy. The gaichuu was tough. When I think I have it, it blocks my red needle. Niche was still going at the tentacle like thing wrapped around Lacy.

I was starting to get tired, and I saw some black around my field of vision. I was remembering the one incident with Niche. It was almost the exact same thing.

**(2 Years Ago, Narrative)**

Lag and Niche were heading back to home after a delivery. They were still some time away though, and passing through gaichuu territory. All was well as Lag was a few steps behind Niche, who was staring up at the stars in the sky. Suddenly, a gaichuu came out of nowhere. Lag had no time to react as the gaichuu grabbed Niche and started to eat her heart. Steak was looking running around it while Lag just stood there. Memories of Niche as a letter and her spending time with Lag came up. Steak shouted out to him, snapping him out of his stupor. Lag reached for his shidanju and fired at the gaichuu. He kept firing and firing, but he could not destroy it. Panic was starting to make its way to him as Niche was still in danger.

Lag's heart was pounding hard as his left eye was shining brighter than ever. He shot one more Akabari and finally got his target. The gaichuu exploded into small twinkling lights. Lag ran over to Niche as she was falling. He caught her in her arms and started running towards the nearest town.

He couldn't find a single house as he ran in the direction of Yuusari. When he did reach it, he ran straight to the Dr. Thunderland Jr. He saw Niche and instantly started working on her. Lag just stood back and watched as she was being treated.

Several days have passed since what happened, and Niche was still unconscious. She was resting in her bed now because Thunderland Jr. had no idea when or if she would wake up. When he said that, Lag became scared of the fact that Niche might die.

Right now Lag was sitting next to Niche. He was staring at her peaceful, sleeping face. He saw the way her eyes twitched, and how her nostrils were flaring.

_What is she dreaming of? _Lag asked himself.

Right then, someone was banging on the front door. He got up and slowly walked out of Niche's room. He opened the door to see a blur walk, or rather roll, past him. It was Sylvette.

"I heard about Niche and got here as fast as I could!" Sylvette seemed frantic.

She looked at Lag expectantly. He was very confused at what Sylvette wanted.

"Well. Where is she!" She yelled.

Lag just started walking toward Niche's bedroom with Sylvette right behind. He sat down on the chair he put next to Niche's bed, and watched Sylvette pull out a container from her bag.

"Here," she handed Lag the container.

He opened it up and turned green. Sylvette saw his reaction and started to yell at him about how her soup wasn't that bad. When she wouldn't stop yelling, he decided to start eating or else she wouldn't stop. Sylvette smiled, said goodbye, and left. Lag went back to staring at Niche.

It was like that foe several months. Sylvette would come over, feed Lag, made sure he was resting, talked a bit with him, and then left. Lag was grateful that she cared for him, but he was still worrying over Niche.

_Will she ever wake up? What if she doesn't? _He kept asking himself those questions every day.

All of his friends visited him over the months too. Everyone was nice to him, especially Lloyd who allowed him to take off of work until Niche woke up. Zazie was the nicest because he knew how it felt to have someone close to you have their heart eaten.

Lag never left his spot beside Niche unless it was to answer the door or bath. He was always thinking of her. When he wasn't, he was thinking of nothing at all. He kept having nightmares about that day.

_Please wake up. _Lag wanted to say, but he knew Niche wouldn't hear.

One day, no one visited Lag because they were all busy. He didn't care at all because he was starting to lose hope. His thoughts were mostly of her dying. He wondered how much his life would change without her. Steak even looked sad sitting on top of Niche's head.

Before Lag could think of anymore death thoughts, Niche stirred. He looked up at her, eyes wide. He was hoping she was waking up. Lag looked at her face to see she was opening her eyes. Niche looked up at him a little confused, as he started to cry.

"Lag, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Niche asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Lag was confused.

"Nope. All I remember is we were on a deliver." Niche was trying to think of how she ended up in her room.

Lag decided to take Niche to Dr. Thunderland Jr. He examined her and asked her many questions.

He took Lag out in the hallway and said, "Her memories of having her heart eaten are gone. You should make something up if she asks you what happened because if she knows the truth, the shock would be too much. She is still very weak."

Lag walked back in the room and went over to Niche.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"You fainted during the delivery. I took you back home." Lag explained.

After that, Lag took Niche home. Whenever one of his friends came over, he explained the situation to them. They all understood to keep it a secret for Niche's sake.

_She doesn't have to know as long as she is alive and well. _Lag thought.

**(Present, Lag's P.O.V)**

I was getting really tired. I dropped my shidanju and collapsed to my knees. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a light from where Lacy was.

I tried to type this earlier, but I was either sleeping or going out. I decided to type this out before tomorrow because I would never get to it on the weekends, and I didn't want to make people wait that long. I can't type it tomorrow cause guess what, I'm going to see mummies! So much fun! Not. If you don't see any more chapters, it's because I died of boredom.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Stephanie

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I ran over to Lag as he fell to his knees. I caught him before he hit the ground and blacked out. Sharon was staring wide eyed behind me as I looked to her for help. When I turned around, I saw a bright light coming from where Lacy was trapped. The gaichuu made a screaming sound then exploded. Lacy was standing there with a blank expression. She stood there for a few seconds then collapsed.

"Mistress!" Sharon shouted.

I picked Lag up using my hair, and made my way toward Lacy.

"Don't worry, I got her." I said to Sharon.

We ran back towards Lacy's mansion. When we arrived, Sharon told me to put Lacy in her bed, and said Lag could rest in the guest room. I sat down next to Lag, thinking of all that just happened. Something was oddly familiar about that situation. I tried thinking back, but my memory was a little fuzzy. I learned Lag was lying to me when he said I fainted during a delivery because I was out for months.

_I wonder what really happened two years ago._

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I woke with a start. I looked around to see I was on a bed in a room I didn't know. Niche was on my right, with her head on her hands, sleeping.

"Niche, wake up." I gently nudged her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Lacy's mansion." Niche replied.

I remembered I passed out after using too much heart.

"Come on Niche, we have to see how Lacy is." I said.

She just nodded and got up. She followed me out the door and down the hall. I heard noises coming from Lacy's room. I opened the door to see the Sharon crying.

"What's wrong Sharon?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I had a doctor come over while you were asleep. He said the mistress won't be waking up for a long time." Sharon said through sobs.

I thought back to the time when Niche didn't wake up for months.

"Don't worry; she'll wake up one day." I tried to reassure her.

"How do you know, I heard when people had their heart eaten, they die." Sharon cried harder after saying that.

"This will be different. She is strong after all. Just don't lose hope."

"Your right, but I don't know what I'll do until the time my mistress wakes up."

"Do what you normally do. Just don't leave her side."

"Ok. Come with me now, you must be hungry." Sharon got up and walked over to the door.

We followed her down the stairs and into a kitchen. I smelled something cooking.

"I was cooking this for when you woke up. Its bread and soup. I didn't have enough food to make a proper meal."

"It's alright." I sat down and started eating.

"It's delicious!" I said through a mouthful of food.

Sharon just laughed and went back to chopping vegetables. We were all silent as we heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be." Sharon hurriedly walked towards the door.

"Oh my, what are you doing here?" I heard Sharon shout.

I ran to her as she kept yelling at the person. When I got there, I saw Sharon trying to stop someone from going upstairs. The person just pushed her away, and kept on walking.

"Sharon, are you alright?" I bent down to help her up.

"You must stop that person! Don't let her get do my mistress!" Sharon looked terrified of whoever that was.

I ran to Lacy's bedroom and saw the person looking down at Lacy. She, as Sharon had said, and then looked up at me. She was wearing a trench coat and a black hat tilted on the side. The hat had a small pink and grey flower on the rim, with three pearls in the center. I couldn't see her face due to the hat.

"Oh! You must be the Tegami Bachi that delivered my letter." The person said.

I was confused; the only letter I delivered to Lacy was…

"Did she read it? I hope she did because I was looking forward to meeting her again, but it seems that won't happen."

"Are you Stephanie?" I asked.

"Oh, it seems you know me. Has she been telling you about her past? She was never the one to do that. Anyways, yes I am her dear beloved sister."

"You mean the dear beloved sister who tries to kill Lacy." It wasn't really a question.

Stephanie just smiled. Her smile was creepy. It wasn't happy or sad, it was… sick and twisted. I could tell there was something wrong with her.

"Hahaha. Lag Seeing, age 16, has spirit amber for his left eye. Niche, Lag's dingo, also a Maka, you have a twin sister if I remember correctly. Oh, we can't forget Steak. Lag and Niche, you were both letters. Lag has lost his mom, who was. Last I heard, in the capitol." Stephanie said, with that smile still on her face.

"How did you know all that?" I was surprised that this person, who I never met before, knows about me and Niche.

"The place I…work for… requires that I know my stuff."

"And where do you work?" Niche asked,

"Now _that _is confidential." Stephanie started to take off her coat and hat. "I was starting to get hot in those."

Stephanie had wavy brown hair that went halfway down her back. Her brown eyes were partially covered by mascara covered eyelashes. She was wearing green eye shadow, and had pale pink angel earrings. She had a heart shaped necklace with fake pink diamonds. I could see it was a locket from the line separating the front and the back.

"Why are you here?" Sharon came running in the room.

"I wanted to deliver this letter personally. When she wakes up, tell her to read it. I really do want to see her face to face because we need to settle things. I can't have her alive much longer."

"Why do you want to kill her so badly?" I asked.

"Her every breath is interfering with my work. If she were to be dead, I could complete my many missions that keep on piling up."

"How can that be? She hasn't known were you were until today!" Sharon shouted at Stephanie.

"Hmmm. It seems you don't know. When Lacy wakes up, ask her. She'll surely tell you Lag Seeing."

"Huh?" I was confused as to why she would tell _me _of all people.

"You somehow got her to talk to you. I know she kept to herself and doesn't speak to anyone unless it's of utter importance. Now excuse me, I have to leave." Stephanie walked towards the still broken window.

"Tootles." She smiled one last time, and then jumped through the window.

"She's creepy." Niche said from behind me.

Wow! That chapter came out faster than I thought. Yes, I didn't die because I didn't go to see mummies. I woke up late in the afternoon, and was like _did they leave me?_ I found out we had a change of plans. Dave and Busters! It wasn't much fun. I was super sad because I didn't get to have the triple chocolate cake or triple layer. Either way it was chocolate, which I love, and huge, which is awesome.

Any who… chapter 10 might just come out this week also because next week I got a dentist appointment , and on that same day my school supply list and crap comes out so it's shopping! I hate clothes shopping for school because my dad and sister come with and I'm always the one to get yelled at for starting the fights or touching something that's glass. My parents think I'm super clumsy. It must be because I fall down a lot and always get hurt. Maybe it is also because I did break something once, but it was only that one time! I think…

R&R


	10. Chapter 10: Questions

I don't own Letter Bee.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

Niche and I were walking home after arriving back at Yuusari. I was still worrying over Lacy after what had happened. We left after Stephanie left, and made sure Sharon would be alright. It turns out there were more people working there besides her. That also included some bodyguards that were on vacation until now.

I looked towards the door and saw Sylvette. She reached up and rang the doorbell.

"No one is currently home." I said.

Sylvette looked at me and smiled. "Oh thank you for informing me."

I opened the door and let Sylvette and Niche go in before me.

"I came over because you were supposed to get home yesterday. I was worried."

"We ran into some trouble."

"Are you ok? You seem tired. Maybe I should make you some soup?"

"That's alright, I just need some rest." I did not want any of her 'soup' when I already felt sick.

"Ok. Well I just wanted to see how you were, so I'll be leaving." Sylvette wheeled herself out the door.

I went to my room and lay down on my bed. It was true when I said I was exhausted, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking about what had happened before I blacked out. What was that strange glow?

_Maybe I should ask Niche, _I thought to myself.

I walked out of my room and to Niche's. When I knocked on the door, no answer came so I made my way towards the living room. Niche was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Niche, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." She put the book down and moved over so I could sit down next to her.

"Before I fainted, I saw a strange glow. What was it?"

"I don't know. I just saw the gaichuu explode, and then Lacy was standing there. After that, she was unconscious."

I was hoping that Niche saw _something _that could explain all the weird stuff that occurred in Lacy's house and town. I also never got the chance to ask Lacy about how she lit that letter on fire. She was a mysterious girl.

Her sister was even stranger. Why would Lacy being alive effect Stephanie's work? What does Stephanie do? I have a bad feeling when thinking about what she does. The second most important question I want to know is _why would she kill her own family?_ What she told Lacy made no sense to me. They deserved death? Why? All these questions were making my head spin.

_But the question that I really want to know is how come Lacy will tell me the answer to all those questions and no one else? _I kept thinking about that, racking my brain over every possible reason as to why.

"What's wrong?" Niche asked me.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"You look like you're thinking too much.

"Hahaha. That's because I am."

"Well, you shouldn't. When the time comes and Lacy wakes up, ask her all the questions you have. Until then, live your life like you normally do."

Niche is still good at reassuring me. She would always do that before, but in her own weird way.

But she was right. I need to keep Lacy at the back of my mind until she is awake.

What Lag doesn't realize is how much his life would change when his questions are answered. His 'normal life' would surely change when he sees Lacy again. That is _if _he sees Lacy again.

I know this is short, but deal with it. I wanted to get this Lacy thing out of the way because it was becoming a real pain in the ass. Now we can get back to the story I was originally writing. The only reason I came up with that was to give me time to think of some stuff about the whole Lag, Niche, and Sylvette thing. Truth is I got a little carried away with this. But I got a good idea that you will see much much later.

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

Today was another day off. It was a normal day off, with the exception of Lag, who wasn't here. He went out with Zazie and Connor while I declined and decided to just read a book. I liked going out on deliveries and fighting gaichuu. But I only like doing that with Lag. The only problem about that is when I try to remember deliveries prior to two years ago it starts to get all fuzzy. I also seem to get this annoying ringing in my head. The ringing seemed familiar. I looked up from my book and noticed it came from the phone.

I picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Niche, its Lag. I'm going to be a little late tonight. Sorry." I heard noises in the background.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Zazie, Connor, Sylvette, and I are going to go out and eat. Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"No, I'm fine. Bye."

"Wait." I hurriedly hung up the phone.

When I heard Sylvette's name, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I hated Sylvette for some reason. Shouldn't I be happy that Lag is happy himself? I wanted to feel that way, but I couldn't. I'm sad, angry, and lonely all at the same time. Why? I keep asking myself. I can never find the answer, and I want to. I decide to just think about this after I'm done reading. I look back down to my book and found the spot where I was at.

"_My heart beats fast when I see you. I get nervous when you are close to me. I enjoy my time with you, no matter if it is good or bad. Anger and pain rise in my heart when I see you with another woman. At first, I had no idea what these feelings meant. Then it slowly came to me. It is alright if you do not return my feelings, as long as I can be near you, but I love you." _

"_I love you too."_

_The two got closer. He leaned forward a bit as she stood on her toes. Slowly, they got closer and closer until-_

I quickly closed the book. I think about what the girl said and what I feel. Comparing them seemed like a good idea. When I realize I feel exactly the same way the girl felt about the boy towards Lag. I feel like I could faint from shock.

_Do I like Lag?_

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

"What's wrong Lag?" Connor asks me.

"Niche seemed a little weird. She suddenly hung up on me."

"Maybe she's sick." Zazie says.

"If you're worried, why don't you go home?" Sylvette asks.

"No, it's alright. I'll ask her later."

"Good because I'm starving and you didn't order yet."

"Oh right." I order my food and look towards Sylvette, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well a girl sent me this letter saying she wants me to make her a doll."

"You seem to get a lot of those letters." Zazie says.

"Yes, but this girl lives so far away, I wanted to hand her the doll personally. I was hoping you could help me deliver it, Lag."

"Sure."

"Thank you so much."

"So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow if that's ok."

"Its fine since it's my day off."

I talk with Sylvette the rest of the night while Zazie and Connor stuff their faces.

**(Zazie's P.O.V)**

"Hey Zazie, do you think Lag knows that Niche likes him?" Connor asks me as we make our way home.

"Niche doesn't even realize it herself. Besides, Lag is dense, he won't find out unless you spell it out for him."

"Yea, your right."

It was true. Niche doesn't get it that she likes Lag. Anyone can see from the way she acts around him. Even if she does find out, she probably won't get what it means and either runs asking me or Lag. I just hope she tells him before its too late.

**(Narrative)**

Back at the house, Niche is still sitting in the same spot with the same wide-eyed expression. Her book is tightly clasped in between her hands which are turning white. Steak is crying out to Niche trying, unsuccessfully, to snap her out of it.

Its late I know, but I have school now so you have to wait a little longer. At least I have Monday off so I can start it then.

R&R


	12. Chapter 12: Niche's Feelings

I don't own letter bee.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I walked through the front door and was confused at the sight that lay before me. Niche was sitting still with a book clasped tightly in between her hands. Her eyes looked like they would fall out of her head any minute. Steak was running around Niche, crying.

"Uh… Niche." I say.

"Ah!" Niche shouted then fell backwards off her chair.

I quickly ran over to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Niche sat up, rubbing her head. She looked up at me with a shocked expression, similar to the one I saw when I walked in.

"Lag! W-w-what are you doing home so early?"

"It's 11:00. I thought it was getting _late _so I came back. Also, this is my house too."

"Oh, right." Niche just looked away while blushing.

"What's wrong? Why are you so… jumpy?" I asked her.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I had to come up with an answer quick! It has to be a good lie so he will believe it. I can't have him finding out what has got me like this. I'm not even sure of what I was thinking before he came in was true or not. I looked up at Lag and saw he had one eyebrow raised. The ends of his mouth were turned up ever so slightly. He was amused. That got me angry.

"It's none of your business. Whatever I was doing has nothing to do with you." I turned around and headed towards my room.

Right before I entered my room, I turned around and stuck out my tongue.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

Just as she stormed away, I couldn't hide my smile anymore. I couldn't help it. Seeing the usually composed Niche actually flustered, it made me think of before. How she would always ask the weirdest questions, and say the strangest things. The icing on the cake was when she turned around and stuck out her tongue. I laughed. Laughed so hard, I started crying. I kept laughing even when she slammed the door, even when she opened it to throw Steak at me. I shouldn't have, but I just had too.

I calmed down after a few minutes. I was out of breath and I knew Niche would just keep getting mad if I wouldn't stop. I wiped away the tears in my eyes and looked towards Niche's door. I smiled, glad I laughed. Glad that I could see some of the old Niche, even though it was for a short amount of time. I haven't laughed like that for a long while. Laughing felt good. It made me feel light and… good.

"Nuni?" I looked down at Steak who seemed confused.

"It's nothing." I say.

I walk over to the chair and pick it up. I then reach out toward the book Niche was reading and looked at the page she was reading. I started to read it to find a clue on the weird behavior of Niche.

"_You bastard! How could you do this to her? Why!"_

"_Because she was deceived! Deceived by you! She was lost and confused so you took advantage of that. I decided it was for the best. To show her which one she truly loves! Me!"_

"_It was for the best! It was more for your own selfish reasons. You weren't happy she chose me. You were jealous, hateful, angry. If you truly love her then you would trust her decision. But instead you bottled up all your emotions so she wouldn't know what was wrong. She could have talked with you, helped you understand. Even though she was nice to you until the very end, you took all the pent up anger, and took it out on her. Now, she's dead." Once he was finished speaking, he turned towards the sky, and cried._

_He was speechless. Trying to make out the meaning of the others tears. Was the other…sad? He wasn't sad. He thought it was for the best he killed her. Killed the woman he thought he loved, but in truth, what he just realized, was that he was jealous. Jealous that the one crying in front of him could have the love of someone else, but he couldn't._

"_I'm sorry."_

I had no idea what was wrong here. Was Niche shocked because the girl died? It was hard to understand this book. It was complicated with the lack of names.

_I wonder how Niche understands it, _I thought to myself.

I put the book down and headed towards my own room. I got changed and went to bed, thinking Niche will be fine tomorrow.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I'm lying in bed, my thoughts drifting back to what I was thinking before Lag came home. I'm thinking of our past and the present. I always liked being with him. I always enjoy my time with him. I'm always sad and angry when he goes out with Sylvette. I hate seeing those two together, smiling and laughing. I'm scared when I think that Lag will fall in love with Sylvette.

_I'm just scared of being alone; _I tried convincing myself it was just that.

I'm scared that if Lag and Sylvette move in together again, Lag will have no reason to have me around. I would be devastated. I would have nowhere to go. I wouldn't be with Lag anymore. No more deliveries. No more fighting gaichuu. No more Lag.

I feel my eyes. There wet. What is this? Am I crying? I remember Lag crying a lot, but I have never done so. Not that I can remember. Just thinking of Lag and I being separated has caused tears to come to my eyes.

I can't be without Lag. I want to be with him. I don't want him to be with Sylvette. I want him to be with me. I want us to be together. Because… because…

I love Lag.

It's late, I know, but homework is a pain in the ass. Soooo Niche found out she loves Lag, now what? You might have to wait until next week, maybe a little later since I got a project I have to do. Just be patient and good things might come. Key word is might.

R&R


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise!

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I was currently sitting at the table. I had a cup of warm coffee in front of me. Many things were racing through my mind right now. They were mostly about Niche. She has been avoiding me all week. The first time I noticed she was acting weird was when she walked out into the living room. I was on the couch watching TV. I heard her coming so I looked towards the direction she was coming from. When she saw me she turned around and went back to her room. After that, whenever she saw me, she would go back to her room. I thought it was weird and I didn't know what to do.

_Maybe I should ask Sylvette. She might know what's wrong, _I thought.

I got up and walked to the phone. I dialed Sylvette's number and had to wait a few seconds.

"Hello." Her voice seemed soft.

"Hi. It's me, Lag."

"Lag! What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well…um…There seems to be something wrong with Niche so could you…uh…come over and see what it is?"

There were a few minutes of silence before she spoke again.

"Sure. I'll come over right away."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone and sat back down.

20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Sylvette.

"Thanks for coming over. Sorry if I bothered you." I said as I moved out of the way so she could come in.

"It's fine. I wasn't really doing anything." She said.

"Niche's in her room." I pointed down the hall.

Sylvette went down to Niche's door and knocked.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I was sitting on my bed, finishing my book. I had a lot of time to read it since I was always in my room. It was still a little hard for me to see Lag since I found out I loved him. I was getting to the good part-the dude killed the girl and now both are fighting-when I heard a knock. I looked up from my book, surprised.

"C-come in." I was praying it wasn't Lag.

The door slowly opened. When I saw who it was, I wished it really was Lag. Right there in front of me was the last person I wanted to see. She was sitting there in her wheelchair, with her silver hair tied up, and that same old red bow around her neck. Sylvette.

"Hi Niche. Lag asked me to come over because something was wrong. _Is_ anything wrong?" She asked.

I just narrowed my eyes at her. I hated her. She was the one who Lag was in love with. She was the one who went out on dates with Lag. She was the one who could take everything away from me.

**(Sylvette's P.O.V)**

"Are you angry?" She looked like it.

No answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now why are you angry?"

Still no answer.

"Is it about Lag."

"No!"

Hehehe she answered way too quickly which means it is about Lag.

"What's the problem with Lag? Did he do something stupid? If he did don't think anything of it. He is a little off when it comes to girls." I just gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't get it. It's not something he did. I'm not angry at him. It's you."

I was taken aback. Niche's angry at _me_.

"W-why are angry at m-me?" I asked.

"You're the one Lag likes. You're the one who will take him away from me. Don't you get it? The reason I hate you is simple." She looked at me with hatred in her eyes.

I waited for her to continue. I could see her trying to calm herself down, but to no avail. I could tell her anger was rising. Her blood was boiling. She couldn't stop herself. She needed to let it out. Everything. Her emotions, her feelings, her thoughts, and the words she wants to say so badly, but she is too scared to.

"I. Love. Lag." She said it slowly.

I wasn't that shocked. I kind of knew it. It was easy to tell from her attitude towards Lag. I sat there, knowing she wasn't down. She wanted, no needed to yell at me. So I let her.

"I love Lag!" She shouted.

I closed my eyes, and smiled.

**(Narrative)**

Lag was curious. He was curious as to what Sylvette and Niche are talking about, he decided to listen in. He snuck up to the door and leaned in. At first all he heard was Sylvette's voice. Then Niche started talking. He was a little shocked at the words Niche was saying. What surprised him the most was what she said last.

"I love Lag!" he stood straight up.

Frozen. That's how he was. he thought he heard it wrong, but knew it was true when the door opened and Niche came running out. She saw him and her eyes widened. Next thing he knew, his face was met with the floor as Niche ran out the front door. Sylvette rolled out and looked down at him.

I know it's late. I also know it's short. I'm sorry. I was really lazy these past two weeks. I barely did my homework. I'm surprised I even did it. This may happen again because it just happens. I am originally lazy, but I got _really _lazy. It was also hard for me to think of this little chapter. But I finished all today. A few hours after I got home, I started typing this. I also added Sylvette's P.O.V because I thought she deserved at least one. Look forward to my next one. I will try to make it good.

Oh, one more thing. I'm starting another story. I won't tell you what it is, but if you saw/see this anime and go on Fanfiction and go to that anime and see my name you should totally click on it because you know how awesome my stories are. Even though I only wrote one (this one).

Another thing. This story is starting to come to an end. But look forward to a little something else I have in mind. (It isn't the other story I was talking about in the paragraph above this one.)

Last thing. I have been like crazy weird these last few days so that's why this little rant might seem unusual.

R&R


	14. Chapter 14: Her Breaking Heart Holds

I don't own Letter Bee

**(Sylvette's P.O.V)**

I looked down at Lag. He looked lost, his pleading eyes indicating he needed help. I sighed and looked to the door Niche ran out of.

"You really screwed up." Was all I could say as I wheeled myself around Lag.

"I know. I shouldn't have heard that." I heard him get up behind me.

"Then why did you decide to eaves drop?" I asked him.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to know what was wrong with Niche."

"So you thought, 'what the hell, I should listen and see what's wrong with Niche even if I embarrass her so much, she'll run away and I'll be alone my whole entire life', right?"

"I don't know what I was thinking. I kind of just walked towards the door." Lag walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking of what I should do." He said.

"You're an idiot."

"Huh, how am I an idiot!"

"Ugh, never mind."

"What's wrong? You seem mad?" Lag asked me.

"I'm not mad."

"Is it because of what Niche said? You shouldn't worry. She'll calm down after a while." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Now can you tell me why you called me an idiot?"

"You shouldn't be sitting on the couch thinking. You should go after Niche." I told him as I went closer to the couch.

"Your right, I should. I thought she might come back later, but looking at the situation, it's pretty bad. Thanks." Lag got up and went towards the door.

Right as he put his hand down on the doorknob I said, "If you walk out that door, we're done."

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I froze. I kept replaying her words in my head. _If you walk out that door, we're done. _Why? Why would she say that? Isn't she the one who told me I should go after Niche? Is she jealous? She has no reason to be. It's not like I like Niche. Do I?

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"It means if you go after her, you basically telling me you care more for her then me." Her voice was cold.

I was standing there. Frozen to that spot. My hand was shaking as the cold metal slowly turned warm. I had no idea what to do.

**(Sylvette's P.O.V)**

My heart was pounding slowly. I could see sweat forming on Lag's face. Was it really that hard to decide?

"Lag. I will say this once more. If you walk out that door and go after Niche, we are through. I know I'm making this hard for you, but I want to find out if your feelings for me are more than friendship." It was true, what I said.

We both stood there, silent. I was waiting for his answer. Praying that he will say what I want him to.

After a long time, Lag finally spoke.

"Sylvette."

My heart was beating faster and faster.

"I know how you feel."

I knew. I knew what he was going to say.

"I had fun whenever I went out with you."

Deep down in my heart, I knew that this would happen. The words I want to hear won't come.

"But, I realized all the stuff we did was what friends would do, and that's what we are."

My heart was breaking in two.

"I'm sorry." As Lag said that, he walked out the door, leaving me behind.

Even though my heart was breaking, there was something trying to hold it in place. It was… warm.

"Baka." Was all I said as I smiled a bitter smile.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

It was mean, was what I thought. But I had to say it. I had to tell her the truth. We _were _just friends. I never wanted to date her, just to have fun. I did love someone though. I just got the wrong person. This whole time there was a fog that was covering my heart. I saw a figure of a girl. The one I loved. I always thought it was Sylvette, since she was there by my side most of the time. But it wasn't. There was someone else. Someone who never left me, even through thick and thin. The girl who always made me smile. I was sad whenever we were separated. If she ever made me mad, I would soon forgive her since I couldn't stand how she would distance herself from me.

_I fell in love with my partner. _

I have no excuse. I would not get off my lazy ass and type. Even though I was always on my laptop. It was also a little of writer's block. Whenever I typed I was like what will happen next? I don't know. I guess I'll eat something and come back happened was that I never got back to it. So today I said I _**NEED**_ to get this done before everyone forgets about my beautiful story. When I finally finished it I was like yea buddy. Though it is kinda short but just deal with it. I can't put what I want for the next chapter here.

R&R


	15. Chapter 15: Not Alone

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

It was cold. So very cold. Everything around me was a blur. I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept running. I was jumping from one house to the next, until there were no more houses to jump on. I took one quick look around. The street was empty, and dull. Everything was blank. My world, once full of color, was drained of it and now all I saw was grey. It was like I was blind. I didn't want to see it anymore. I didn't want to face reality. I had to get out of here. I had to go someplace where no one could find me.

_Why did I even run? _I asked myself.

It was because I didn't want to hear it. The words that would cause me pain. The pain from being rejected by the one I love. I saw it. He was surprised. So was i. Lag shouldn't have found out that way. I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to say those three words back to me. It was inevitable. He would never be able to love me. He only saw me as his dingo, nothing more. It was heart breaking for me. I wanted to be with him. He was everything to me. He was the one who made me first smile. He was the light that i saw waiting for me, at the end of every black tunnel.

I stopped running, and looked around. There was a cherry blossom tree in front of me. Its pink leaves were gently falling to the ground. Flying around it was a butterfly. Its beautiful white wings were softly glowing. It was alone. Just like me. This butterfly has no friends, no one to love. Or maybe it once did. Maybe it was just like me. It had a one-sided love. It was sad, but it looked like it was flying around without a care in the world. It realized it would never work.

Then it hit me. I had to face reality. I had to go back and apologize. Tell Lag not to worry and be happy with Sylvette. I should act like I normally do. Maybe I can get over Lag. I can find someone else who is almost as good as Lag. Because there is no one out there who is like Lag. I won't be able to feel the same way about anyone like I do towards Lag.

_It'll be for the best, _was what I thought. _I'll just be his dingo, nothing more._

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I suddenly stopped running. I don't know what, but something was telling me I should look around here for Niche. So I did. I looked to my left, but nothing was there. I turned to my right and what I saw almost broke my heart. There was a sakura tree. A butterfly was fluttering around a figure. It was Niche. Tears were gently falling down her face. She looked deep in thought, and didn't seem to notice that she was crying.

Why is she crying? Why does she look so sad? Is she hurt? Did I make her cry? What if I did make her cry? What should I do?

I knew what I had to do. The only thing ii could do was-

"Niche!"

**(Narrative)**

Niche looked up, surprise evident on her face. She looked even more shocked as she felt the tears that were falling down her reddened cheeks.

"L-Lag! W-what are you doing here?" Niche asked as she wiped the tears away.

It was futile. The tears seemed never ending.

"I came to find you. You just ran out of the house. I was worried."

"Sorry. It's nothing. Just forget about it." Niche was whispering, afraid her voice would shake.

"But I can't! You ran away after you said-"

"I said forget about it! What I said was a lie! Just be happy with Sylvette already! I don't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Lag ran up to her and encircled her in his arms.

"I can't be happy with Sylvette. I can only be happy with you." Lag tightened his grip around Niche.

"What do you mean?" Niche's face was starting to heat up.

"I love you, Niche."

Niche's eyes widened. The tears she was shedding, which were full of sorrow and despair, finally stopped. A smile slowly formed on her face as she squirmed in Lag's arms.

"I love you too, Lag." Niche accepted the hug, and looked up.

Blue met crimson. A smile spread across Lag's face, his matching Niche's own smile. Suddenly the smile fell from Niche's face. Lag was worried after seeing it disappear.

"What about Sylvette?" Niche asked.

Lag chuckled. He thought it was something more serious.

"I never loved Sylvette. I just liked her as a friend. Nothing more." Lag explained.

"Is she ok?" Niche grew to like Sylvette over the years, so she was a little worried for Sylvette.

"Yes. She's fine. Sylvette understands."

"I hope she doesn't hate me." Niche said.

"Why would she hate you?" Lag asked.

"Because of all the things I said to her."

"She won't hate you. Just talk to her if you're worried."

"Ok."

A comfortable silence surrounded them as they stayed wrapped in each others arms.

"I feel like I'm dreaming." Niche suddenly said.

"You're not. This is real."

"That's good."

"We should start heading back."

"Yea."

Lag grabbed Niche's hand, and they slowly walked to the edge of the clearing. Niche looked back. She saw they butterfly still flying around the tree. But this time, it wasn't alone. Another butterfly was flying with it.

_I guess we aren't alone._

I would like to thank MoonfireHiakri, Bree-Bree233, tessaleigh, FeuWitch, rockbabyval, and Monica for all of your reviews. I would like to specially thank MoonfireHikari, Bree-Bree233, and tessaleigh for giving reviews for almost all my chapters and pointing out mistakes I made. All of my reviewers were awesome! Sorry if I misspelled one of your names, it's really hard to type when I'm hungry.

I don't know if I will extend this story or not. It's hard to decide, but if anyone wants me too, just tell me and I will.

R&R.


	16. Chapter 16:

I don't own Letter Bee

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

Niche and I were walking into our house, still holding hands. The smile never left my face, even after I was getting ready for bed. I couldn't help it. I was happy. Today had been a good day. I found out I loved Niche, Sylvette understood that and let me go, and Niche loves me too. I never would have thought this would have happened. And when it did, it happened way too fast for me to comprehend at first. But I'm glad that Niche and I are together.

_Nothing could ruin my happiness, _I thought as I slowly closed my eyes.

**(Narrative)**

What Lag doesn't realize is that there is something out there that always ruins that happiness. It's dark and brings sadness and despair with it. It craves the warm feelings of others, and destroys them. Lag was unfortunate for it sought out him this time. Its black tendrils reached out to grab his object of happiness, which happens to be Niche. How this darkness takes those feelings, even I don't know that.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I was running happily around, staring up at the star filled sky. I was smiling, yearning to get closer to the stars. They looked so bright, so… beautiful. I tore my gaze away from them, and turned to my right.

"Lag!" I called out.

Lag was also smiling, but it wasn't for the stars. It was meant for me. My own smile grew, and a warm feeling enveloped me. Everything was great.

"Niche!" I looked to Lag, wondering why he had called my name.

All the color was drained from his face as he looked behind me. The warmth I had felt disappeared. It was replaced with a cold feeling. A dark shadow blocked out the light from the stars. The darkness rushed forward and wound its way around me. I reached out for Lag. It was too late. The darkness had swallowed me, and I was alone.

I bolted up right. A thud came from behind me so I looked; ready to find the source of the shadow. It was Steak. I then realized I was having a dream. But it seemed so real, so familiar. My heart was beating so hard.

When I calmed down, I fixed my covers and picked Steak up. Going back to sleep wasn't an option for me, but I was still tired. I tried to fight it, and lost. I fell back into the darkness, hoping that I wouldn't have that dream again. It seems my wish was heard.

I woke up a few hours later, but the dream still lingered in my mind. I felt so tired, but I had to get up because Lag and I had to work today. I got dressed and walked to the kitchen. There I found Lag making breakfast. He turned around, probably hearing that I came in.

"Good morning Niche." Lag looked happy today.

"Morning, Lag."

I sat down, wondering what Lag could be so happy about. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. I blushed and looked at my lap, not wanting to look at Lag.

"Is something wrong?" Lag asked as he set my plate in front of me.

"N-nothing, I'm perfectly fine." I still couldn't look up at Lag.

There was a few minutes of silence until Lag said, "OK, but we need to hurry so we won't be late."

I nodded and hurriedly ate my food, and excused myself. After washing my plate, I walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Lag to finish his breakfast. A few minutes later, I heard him get up and walk towards me.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes." I got up and followed Lag out the door.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

While we were on our way to work, I noticed Niche seemed to be acting strangely. It was like she was avoiding me, and I have no idea why. She was jumping along the houses, instead of walking with me like she usually does. I also noticed she had a troubled expression on her face. She was currently biting her bottom lip, and her cheeks were a light shade of red. I chuckled, thinking she looked a little cute. I widened my eyes, realizing what I just thought to myself. I shook all thoughts out of my head, not wanting to be distracted.

_But I will find out what's bothering her later._

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I was avoiding Lag. To put it bluntly, I have no idea how I should act around him. After what happened yesterday, I was confused on where our relationship stands. Are we still friends? Or are we more than that? I couldn't just ask him. I should try to act normally, but I can't. I need help. My life is filled with problems that are too hard to solve by myself. I need someone to talk to. A girl probably because girls understand other girls, right? I'm a little scared to ask Sylvette because it might be a little too early to talk about me and Lag with her. Who else is there?

_Ugh. Too many questions!_

I'll figure it out later.

Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get it out faster because I have so much freaking homework. And yes, I decided to keep going with the story since some people reviewed and said make more chapters. I admit, I was happy. I didn't know people liked this story.

Oh and Merry early Christmas (does that make sense?) and Happy Hanukkah, and Kwanza and all the other holidays that I totally forget right now. I'm so confused right now that I have no idea what I'm typing.

Anyways, R&R.


	17. Chapter 17: The Strange Girl

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

_Who should I go to?_

That was the question that I kept replaying in my mind. I wasn't able to think of anyone who could help me. I barely know any girls besides Sylvette and Aria. Going to see Sylvette was a big no because she liked Lag. I don't talk to Aria that much and it would be a little awkward from me to ask her.

_Why is this so hard!_

I rolled over in my bed, and found myself in a comfortable position. I'll just take a nap and find the answer later. I was a little bit tired from the delivery. Lag and I ran into a few gaichuu, which took a while to get rid of. I started to drift off when I heard a soft knock coming from my door.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I decided to wait until we got home to talk to Niche. It would've been hard to ask what's wrong when we're destroying gaichuu. But as soon as we walked through our front door, I was so tired and hungry that I decided to eat something first. Niche went to her room before me, so I found myself eating alone, thinking of what could possibly be wrong with her. I decided it was time to ask. I got up and went to her room. Her door was closed and I assumed she was sleeping. But then I heard her moving so I softly knocked on the door.

There was a few seconds of silence until I heard Niche say,"Yea."

"Niche, it's me. I want to ask you something."

"Um, I guess you can come in."

I opened the door and saw Niche sitting on her bed. I walked towards the bed and sat down next to her.

"So… what did you want to ask me?"

"Ok, I'll just say it. Is something wrong? You've been avoiding me and seem to be thinking of something important." I think I was right because Niche flinched as soon as I said those words.

Niche was silent. She was staring down at her lap, her hands turning white from gripping them too hard.

"Niche? You can-"

"I-it's nothing! Really! I think I'll take a walk. I need some fresh air." Niche suddenly got off the bed and turned towards the door.

Before I could reply, Niche ran out the door. All I could do was stare, sad that she couldn't tell me. She's been like that for a while. She keeps to herself, not wanting to let someone to know what's bothering her.

_I wish she would let me in._

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

As soon as I got out of the house, I started running. Running and running, no destination in mind. It was a familiar feeling.

_It's déjà vu. _

I didn't know where I should go this time. I want someone to talk to. No, I _need _someone to talk to. It just couldn't be Lag. Even though I love him, I just couldn't go to him. I don't want to be heartbroken again. I don't want to hear the answer to my question to be the one that doesn't make me happy. I want to be happy. With Lag, that is. But I don't know how he'll answer. I have known Lag for years, but there are some things that are a mystery to me.

_I wish someone would help me already!_

I finally found the one spot that would comfort me. The one that held the memory that was the most important to me. I looked around, finding I wasn't too far from it. so I kept running, running to that one spot.

I slowed down after a while. I walked passed a few trees, finally relaxing a little. What I saw was the huge Sakura tree. The one I found myself at the day Lag and I confessed our feelings to each other. I saw the butterflies flying around the tree. It seems they never left. They both flew around and around, never stopping.

_I guess this place is important to them too._

I walked over to the tree and sat down. I leaned against it. The tree felt so cold, but at the same time, I felt, no, I knew there was something warm there. It made me smile as I thought of being enveloped by a warm, bright light. I reached out to the light, trying to grasp it and keep it with me. It smelled so good. I realized it was the Sakura tree behind me. I inhaled, getting more relaxed. I inhaled again, smelling something else.

_What is that sent? _I wondered.

"Excuse me." I heard a soft voice call to me.

I opened my eyes. There was a girl standing in front of me. She had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She was pale and had what seemed to me as violet eyes. She looked like a kind person. She was smiling at me, like she knew me. I definitely didn't know her though, so it was weird.

"Um, who are you?" I asked the strange girl.

"My name is Bree."

I finally got this chapter done! It took me forever to do, so I'm sorry if it's late. I kind of forgot when I uploaded my last chapter and I was too lazy to find out when it was. I don't know if there are any grammatical errors, but there probably is. I couldn't concentrate when typing this.

**Bree-Bee233-** I know you wanted Niche to come to you, so I decided you'd help her out. I used the picture on your profile. Sorry if I got the color of the eyes wrong. I'm a little color blind and I couldn't really see it. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. I'm a little confused on how your personality would be.

R&R


	18. Chapter 18: Worried

I don't own Letter Bee

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I was confused. What does this girl want? What is she doing in the woods? This girl… Bree… seems strange. I wonder why she came up to me.

"Sorry if I scared you, but it seems like something's wrong." Bree looked down at me with a smile.

I couldn't say anything. I looked up at this girl wondering why she wants to know if something is wrong. It's not like she could help me. Could she? I can't just tell this random person my problems. I didn't even know who she was. But as I kept staring at her, I felt like I could talk to her. She seemed like someone I might get along with. But she could be really annoying, in which case I should just get up and leave. Though, if I don't talk to someone soon, things will just become even worse. Right then, I made up my mind.

"Yes. Something is wrong." I said.

Bree sat down next to me and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked down at my lap and didn't answer for a few minutes. When I did answer, it was a quiet, "Yes."

More and more minutes went by but I was still silent. I was reluctant, not sure if I should really do this. But I was also desperate. I needed help and fast. I f I kept avoiding Lag, he might get the wrong idea and I don't want that. I took a deep breath and, hesitantly, told Bree my story. I started from when I realized these feelings, but I couldn't do anything about it because Lag was dating Sylvette. I told her how I ran away, and how Lag chased me. About how we told each other we loved each other, but it seems like that never happened. I ended by telling Bree that I have no idea how I should act around him, and if we are more than friends. The whole time Bree sat quietly, listening to what I had to say. She was patient and kind, never interrupting once.

I looked over to Bree, hoping she had something to say.

"Well, I think the answer is simple." Bree smiled brightly, "Just be yourself!"

"Be… myself?" I asked.

How is that going to help me?

"Just act like you normally do. Don't avoid him and get all flustered. Lag fell in love with you because you are… you!"

I was speechless. Just being myself still doesn't let me know if Lag and I are just friends, or more.

"To answer your other question, you should just ask Lag yourself." It seemed like Bree read my mind.

Will this really work? Lag will really just answer me? But still, what if the answer isn't the one I want. I guess I should do what Bree said. I think I'll feel better if I do ask.

"Alright. I'll go home now and ask. Thank you for your advice, Bree." I said as I stood up.

"No problem!" Bree still had that smile on her face.

"I guess I'll see you then." I smiled back, and made my way towards the edge of the clearing.

"Bye bye!" I heard behind me as I took my last step away from the tree, the butterflies, and Bree.

As I turned around to wave one last time, I saw that Bree was gone. The mysterious girl who appeared before me, and helped me when I felt confused, disappeared. I felt sad, like I lost a friend. She was nice and energetic, and I thought that we could be great friends. But then I felt happy, because I knew we would meet again, someday.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I was getting worried. Niche has been gone for a while now, and I've had this uneasy feeling. She seemed confused and sad, and she wouldn't tell me why. It feels like she doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's on her mind. I want to know what's wrong because I want to help her.

_Should I go find her?_ I asked myself.

No. I should just wait until she comes back. She won't go over someone else's house without telling me, right? She knows that I get worried whenever I don't know where she is, especially if she's been gone for a few hours.

_Maybe I should go? _

Again, that's a no. She's safe. I'm sure. Niche knows how to handle herself. Her hair turns into deadly swords! No one would mess with her, not even me. I looked up, thinking I heard something. I opened the front door, and no one was there. I started getting more worried.

_Niche, where are you?_

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I was almost home. I was going as fast as I could, because I knew Lag would be worried. That's just who he is. I rounded a corner and saw my front door. I slowed down and came to a halt. I reached for the doorknob, and slowly opened the door.

"Niche!" Lag saw me and I knew he was going to lecture me about not telling him where I went.

"Um, hi." Was all I said.

"Where were you? I was about to go out and look for-"

Before Lag could say another word, I cut him off, asking, "Lag, what are we?"

"Huh?"

"Are we friends, less….more?"

I'm sorry if this late. I got in trouble for something and I thought if I wanted to get on my parents good side, I shouldn't go on my computer or iPod for a few days. But other than that, as always, I got lazy. I'll try to update faster because I know all of you are dying to see what Lag says. You'll just have to patient and wait, cause I guarantee that I want update as fast as I would like to since, again, I'm a lazy ass.

R&R


	19. Chapter 19: What Are We

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

"_Are we friends… less, more?"_

Those words kept replaying in my head. Why? Why would she ask me a question like that? How could she not know? Though, this is Niche we're talking about, and sometimes she's just too… innocent.

"Um, Niche?" I didn't mean to make it sound like a question, but that's how her name came out.

"Y-yes." Niche stuttered. I chuckled. She was just so cute when she was like this.

I shook those thoughts out of my head. My mind kept wandering, like I didn't want to answer the question. But I had to, because apparently Niche doesn't understand the meaning of I love you.

"Ok Niche, let's sit down." I took Niche's hand in mine and guided her to the couch.

Ok, I had no idea how I was going to start this. I had the answer to her question, but I know that Niche whatever comes to mind. It might not have been the best idea, but that was my only idea.

"Niche, do you remember when we told each other we loved each other?" I saw her face redden as soon as I said it.

"Y-yes."

"Well, it kind of meant, or I was hoping it did mean, that we would start… going out." I really was not good at this.

"You mean, like dating?" Niche asked.

"Yea, wait how do you know what that meant?" I thought I would have to explain to her what going out means, but she already knows, which confused me.

"I heard Zazie saying how he had a date and I asked him about it." I was going to have a little talk with Zazie later, it seems.

A few minutes of silence went by, and it looked like Niche was thinking about what I said.

"So… is that all?" I asked.

Niche squirmed in her seat, and I assumed she was debating whether or not to ask me something. I just sat there, waiting patiently. If she didn't want to ask whatever it was that was bothering her, I would understand, but at the same time a little disappointed.

"I have one more thing to ask." Niche finally said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um, h-how should I act now?" She looked at me, so much confusion in her eyes.

I wanted to laugh. I don't mean laugh like what an idiot you are, which is a mean thing to say, but I wanted to laugh because it was a… strange, or stupid, question. I don't mean Niche's stupid, but that the question she asked was, because she didn't need to be worried over it. The main reason I wanted to laugh was because she has been acting really strange, and has been avoiding me, all because she didn't know how to act around me, which I find amusing.

"You were worried about how you should act around me?"

"Yes, is that such a bad thing?" Niche looked up at me with an irritated look.

I actually laughed that time because I couldn't take it. I know I already said this, but she was just too cute.

"No, it's not. Listen Niche, just act like yourself. Be Niche, because that's the reason I fell in love with you. It's because you're you." I looked at Niche and smiled as I saw her surprised expression.

"Really?" Niche asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I was so surprised. I just have to be myself, which is fine with me. I was worried over nothing. Lag fell in love with me because I'm me. As I thought this, I got extremely embarrassed.

I got up off the couch and said, "Thanks for answering my questions. I'm tired so I think I'll be going to my room now."

I rushed to the hallway entrance, but before I could run down to my room, Lag called to me. I turned around and looked at him.

"About dating… would you like to go out tomorrow?" Lag asked me.

I almost asked Lag to repeat what he said. I took me by surprise and my mind went blank. Then it started working again, and as I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart, I nodded. Lag's smile grew even bigger, and for a second, I thought I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"Good night Niche." Lag said.

"Night." I turned around and ran down the hall and into my room. I quickly shut the door and got ready for bed. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to come. I thought I wouldn't be able to fall asleep because I was so excited, but when I closed my eyes, I felt all the energy drain out of me.

Before I did escape to the land of dreams, I smiled and thought, _tomorrow will be the best day ever._

**(Narrative)**

As Niche thought about the next day, and how great it was going to be, she didn't realize how wrong she was. Remember that darkness that brings sadness and despair I talked about? It was coming very soon. It was getting closer and closer, ready to destroy Lag and his happiness with Niche. The day it appears, is the day when all hell breaks loose.

I don't know how long it has been since I last updated, and I'm sorry if it has been a long time. When I went to look at my emails and I saw that someone new has reviewed and all the people who added me to their favorite author and story, I was a little happy. Ok, I was excited. And one more thing, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. I might have some spelling and grammar mistakes that have to be fixed, but I hope they aren't that bad.

**curlytail16**, when I read your review I laughed and started typing this chapter right away. I'm glad you sent me that or I wouldn't have typed this chapter up until next week.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Letter Bee

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

Blood. So much blood. The dark red substance was everywhere. Whose blood was it again? Oh yeah, it was hers. She was the one on the table, trying to be saved. She was the one who was bleeding. She was the one on the verge of death. And it was my entire fault. I was the one who suggested we go someplace where there was no one around. I was the one who couldn't do a thing to help her. I was the one who caused her to go through this.

_How did this all happen?_

"Niche, are you ready?" I asked the blond-haired girl practically jumping with joy, who was standing next to me.

"Yes. Let's go." Niche said, staring up at me with wide eyes.

I laughed and opened the door for her. Right now we were on the date I promised her. It was going to be a simple date, really. We would go to the festival the town was having, go to a café for dinner, and then watch the fireworks.

"Lag, look!" Niche pointed to the brightly decorated town center.

Different colored streamers and lights were everywhere. It looked like there was no building or street lamp that wasn't decorated.

_it seems the townspeople loved to decorate._

"Lag, let's go play that game first!" Niche grabbed my hand and started running towards one of the numerous stands.

That's how the first part of the date went. Niche dragged me from stall to stall, playing games or eating. I kept telling her to save some of her seemingly never ending appetite for dinner, but she just waved it off mumbling something incoherent over the mouthful of food she had. When it was time for dinner, I had to force her away from the game she was playing. It took some time to get to the café because there were so many people. I almost lost Niche in the huge crowd many times, but I held her hand firmly, and finally reached the café. We went in and sat down towards the back.

"How do you like the festival so far?" I asked Niche.

"It's great! All the games were so fun, and the food was delicious."

I smiled at Niche and said, "Well I hope you're still hungry."

"Of course I am. What I ate so far were just snacks, they weren't enough to fill me up."

"Good. I'm looking forward to the fireworks." I said, remembering the first time we saw fireworks together.

"Same! I love fireworks."

I was having fun with Niche. Seeing her smiling makes me smile, and she makes me laugh. She looked so cute in her dress too. I'm surprised she even wore one.

After we were done our dinner, we went outside and found a great spot to watch the fireworks. Before they began, I saw Zazie and Connor walking towards us.

"Hey, didn't know you guys were coming today." Zazie said.

"We wouldn't miss this. The festivals this town holds are just too fun." I replied.

"I just came for the food." I looked over at Connor who had an armful of different types of food.

_Of course he did._

"Look! The fireworks are starting!" Niche pointed towards the sky.

I looked up just in time to see the first firework. Before the first one ended, a few more of the explosive flowers appeared in the sky. Just like the decorations, there were many colors. They only thing different were the shapes.

"Wow." I looked down to see Niche smiling.

I just kept staring at her. All I saw was Niche's face. I heard the blasts of the fireworks behind me, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of Niche. Even when the fireworks ended, I was still staring at her. She suddenly looked up at me with that smile still plastered on her face.

"Wasn't it beautiful?" Niche asked me.

"It was." I answered her.

"Well, we better get going." Zazie said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yea, it's getting late." I looked at him, confused.

It surely wasn't that late. Zazie just grabbed Connor's collar, winked at me, and walked away. I knew why he did that, and I knew I would owe him one later. I grabbed Niche's hand and started pulling her away from the crowd.

"W-where are we going?" Niche asked me.

"Let's go someplace… less crowded."

I guided her down an empty street until we reached the end of it. It opened up and on one side were the woods. We walked a small distance into the trees, when I suddenly let go of her hand. The shadows around us seemed to move. They became darker, colder. I watched, horrified, as the shadows grew and grew. Niche didn't seem to notice because she just stared at me. She didn't notice as the shadows floated near her. She didn't notice when it wrapped around her. She did notice when the shadows lifted her up off the ground, then slammed her back down. All I could do was shout one word.

"Niche!"

I'm sooooooo sorry! I have been busy, and lazy. I have no idea how long it has been. But I know it has been way too long since the last chapter. I plan on having a new chapter by this week because of spring break. Woo hoo! I'm gonna eat, sleep, and have fun. I'll also add chapter 3 to Never Ending Darkness. Again, sorry for the long wait, and

R&R


	21. Chapter 21: I Will Find A Way

I don't own Tegami Bachi

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I was looking at Lag, wondering what he was staring at behind me. Then I felt it. Something cold, tendril like, slowly slid up my leg. Another one wrapped around my arm, then my torso. Before I knew what was happening, I was floating in the air. Then I was suddenly pulled back down, and slammed into the ground.

"Niche!" I heard Lag call out to me, but I couldn't move.

My vision was becoming blurry, there were black spots everywhere. The spots grew and grew, and then I realized it wasn't something wrong with my vision. There was this black shadow hovering over me. It didn't move, it was just a few feet away from me. The shadow started morphing together into a big ball. Then it took on a new shape, something like a snake. It moved ever so slightly, and I knew where it was aiming for. Before I could react, it came down towards me, and pierced me in the lower stomach. I felt blood rushing up my throat, and I coughed, spewing the red liquid everywhere. Lag rushed over to me, picked me up, and ran. I saw the fear evident in his eyes, and I wanted to reassure him I would be fine. I didn't know if that was true, but I wanted to ease the pain I knew he was in. I reached up, wanting to feel him, but before I could, darkness engulfed me, again.

**(Lag's P.O.V)**

I saw Niche coughing up blood, and I immediately rushed to her. I knew I had to get her to Dr. Thunderland Jr. I picked her up and ran. Ran through the woods, down the empty street, past drunken men, and ended up in the town square. It was empty, though the decorations and trash were left untouched. I saw Zazie and Connor and called to them. They turned to look at me and their joyful expressions turned to shock. They ran over to me, wanting to ask what happened, but I didn't have time to explain. I told them where I needed to get her, and they nodded their heads. They ran along with me, and we finally reached our destination. I rushed inside, and when Dr. Thunderland Jr. saw who I was holding in my arms, and what was done to her, he took her and went to work on her right away. I sat down with Zazie and Connor, telling them everything that happened in the forest. I was so close to tears, afraid what might happen.

It was until a few hours later that Dr. Thunderland Jr. came out from behind the closed door of his lab. I looked up at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"She's stable right now." I sighed with relief.

"She bled a lot, so much in fact, she almost didn't make it. If you want, you can see her, but she's unconscious right now."

I slowly walked past him, past the doors, and into his lab. I saw Niche lying on one of the tables. She was so pale, and looked so tiny. She had a thin blanket covering her body. Her lips were parted slightly, and her breathing was still a little ragged. I walked over to her, and pulled a chair up. I sat there, for who knows how long. It felt like hours, even days. I just sat there, staring at her, horrible memories that I tried to keep at bay, resurfacing. I was exhausted, and it overcame me so much, that I fell asleep. I dreamt of Niche, and the shadows that almost took her life.

_Will this nightmare never end?_

**(Niche's P.O.V)**

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It was a lab, more precisely that crazy doctor's lab. I heard light breathing to my right, and felt weight holding my hand down. I turned to see Lag, sleeping. He had his head resting near my arm, and he was holding my hand. He looked peaceful, but at the same time, troubled. I wonder why? Then the memory of last night came rushing back to me. The shadows, they… attacked me. How is that possible? Why did it attack me? Many questions were rushing through my mind. I wanted answers, and I will find them.

I felt Lag stir beside me, and I looked over to him. He blinked a few times, and then sat up. It seemed like it took him a few minutes to register the fact I was awake. He looked at me, his eyes rounder then I've ever seen.

"Niche." Lag whispered.

"Yes?" I answered, unsure of what to do.

"You're awake."

"Obviously." What has gotten into him?

Before I could ask him if he was hit on the head, he jumped up from his seat a hugged me. I felt the air leave my lungs, and my bones starting to break. I thought he was going to squeeze me to death if he didn't let go soon. And by soon, I meant now.

"Lag, you're hurting me." I said.

"Sorry." Lag let go of me and smiled so brightly.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. He seemed so happy, and that feeling reciprocated back to me. Though I knew that this happiness will be short lived. Exhaustion was evident, and he was becoming pale. He seemed so stressed, so… dull. Lag was my shining light, and that light was slowly fading. The less light he shone, the more worried I became. It made me feel frustrated every time I saw how hurt he was, all because of me. I kept getting into so much trouble, and Lag was greatly affected by it. Even though he tells me not to worry, I can't help but to. I feel like I'm the one harming Lag the most. Not the trouble he seems to attract every time we deliver letters, not the gaichuu, not even the shadows that attacked me. It's all me. He should get away from me. I should run from him. But I can't. I want to stay by his side. I want him to keep smiling for me, to always be the shining light in my once dark world. Because I love him.

"Niche?" Hearing Lag's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" I saw the worried expression on Lag's face. My heart ached. It keeps telling me to stop causing him to feel this, and I tell it I know.

"I'm fine." I smile, hoping he can't see how much pain I'm in.

_I will find a way. I will bring back your fading light, Lag._

You know what I just realized? This is the 21st chapter. When I saw that I was like holy shit. I never expected this to go on this long. But now it makes me a little sad thinking about how this might end one day… Let's not think about such depressing things. We'll think about waiting for the next chapter, and how exciting it'll be!

Also, I'm soooo excited because it's almost summer! I'll get to eat, sleep in, hang out with friends, and update faster! I really don't like school, it's well… boring. Not that I hate learning. I like learning about interesting stuff, if that makes sense. I'm talking too much so…

R&R


End file.
